


Decisions

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'M DEALING WITH LOADS OF FEELS, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Daniel's decision to move to Renault complicates more than just his own life.





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Sad to see Daniel leaving Red Bull as that will be the end of both Maxiel and Carlos/Nico ad teammates, but at the same time, I understand this is Dan's best chance atm...
> 
> Besides: Nico and Dan seem like pretty fun teammates ;)

Max dropped his phone when he saw the news. Daniel was leaving Red Bull. The Aussie wouldn’t be his teammate anymore, and with the worst timing ever. 

He groaned and hit his pillow. He had wanted to tell Daniel about his crush, but know that he was leaving, it just seemed even more inappropriate. What if part of Dan’s leaving was even because of him? What if the Aussie did not like him even as teammates?

Daniel had invited him over for some drinks tonight, but Max wasn’t sure if he should even go. It was inevitable that they were going to talk about Daniel leaving one way or another, and he didn’t want to yet. He sent Daniel a text.

_Can’t come over, not feeling well… sorry :( ___

____

____

He saw Daniel reading it, but didn’t bother to check for an answer.

He somehow had fallen asleep, curled up on his bed with all his clothes still on, and when he woke up, he had 24 missed calls and 38 messages from Daniel, asking him if he was sure he was okay, and if he was asleep. Max sighed but answered that he was awake and felt okay-ish. 

Less than a minute later he got an answer.

_Then open the door ___

____

____

Max took in a sharp breath and hesitantly stood up, slowly making his way over to the door. Opening it, he found Daniel on the other side, looking extremely tired.

“H-how long have you been waiting here?” Max asked. Daniel sighed.

“About an hour or so… Max, are you okay?” Daniel looked worried.

“Yeah fine why?” Max said. 

“You said you weren’t feeling well, that’s why you couldn’t come over.” Daniel said with a frown. Max blushed, having already forgotten about that.

“I...eh…” he started, but Daniel interrupted.

“Is this about me leaving for Renault?” Daniel asked softly. Max huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

“Not everything is about you.” he snapped, before turning away from the door. Daniel still followed him into the room, grabbing his wrist to turn him around again. 

Without giving Max a moment to snap at him again, he leaned in to smash their lips together, holding Max’s face between his hands. Max let out a sound close to sob and wiggled away.

“Don’t do that!” he whimpered. “You don’t mean it…” Daniel brought him close again, this time wrapping his arms around him to hug him tightly.

“I do Maxy, I do…” he whispered. Max sobbed, burying his face in Dan’s shoulder.

“Don’t go…” he murmured. Daniel sighed.

“I am leaving, Max… but, I- I meant it.” he whispered. Max peeked up at him, sighing shakily when Daniel brushed the tears off his face.

“I’m leaving Red Bull, not you.” Daniel said softly, leaning in to kiss Max a second time. 

This time, Max kissed back, desperately clutching on to the Aussie, parting his lips as Daniel licked into his mouth. 

After a long moment, Daniel slowly, reluctantly pulled away. Max smiled shakily.

“I love you…” he said hesitantly. Daniel grinned.

“I love you too.”

~~

Meanwhile Carlos was curled up in the corner of his hotel rooms balcony, unsure what to do or what to think. He didn’t have a seat, heck, he might not find one anywhere, and worse than that, after all the fun he and Nico had had all year, they would be forced apart.

Carlos didn’t think Nico would mind too much, the German got along well with anyone so Chili would hardly be missed, but Carlos wouldn’t forget about him so easily.

He groaned and hid his face in his hands. He let out a surprised yelp when there were sudden, gentle hands on his shoulders, Nico knelt down next to him.

“How that you get in?” he murmured, quickly wiping some tears off his cheeks. Nico gave him a worried look.

“Team let me in.” he said, sitting down next to Carlos, their shoulders pressed together.

“I’m sure you’ll find a seat, Chili…” Nico murmured after a moment. Carlos nodded numbly. 

“Yeah.” he muttered. Nico sighed and slung an arm over his shoulders, pulling him even closer. 

“Shame we couldn’t be teammates for longer.” he mused. Carlos clenched his fists.

“Uhuh…” he tried to keep in his tears. Nico noticed and turned, lifting his chin. 

“Carlos, it will all be fine. You’re a talented driver, they won’t let you go so easily.” he murmured, brushing his fingers over the Spaniard’s cheek. Carlos shook his head.

“Is not only that, I…” he trailed off. Nico frowned.

“You what?” he asked gently. Carlos closed his eyes.

“I’ll miss you.” he said ever so softly. Nico let out a long breath.

“I’ll miss you too… but I have the feeling I’ll still see you often, even though we’re not teammates anymore.” he answered. Carlos opened his eyes, leaning in to Nico’s touch, the German’s hand still on his cheek.

“Yeah?” he said breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” Nico answered, before leaning in to brush their lips together. Carlos whined and kissed back. Without letting their lips part, Carlos crawled onto Nico’s lap, straddling his legs. 

Nico chuckled as Carlos nuzzled his neck, pressing close. 

“...I’ll miss being your teammate, but this is better.” Carlos murmured. Nico hummed in agreement, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“Much better.”


End file.
